A la frontière du temps
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Suite de "Ensemble dans la nuit". Après un accident de voiture, Castiel se réveil à l'hôpital âgé de 16 ans, célibataire, Nathaniel lui annonce qu'il aurait percuter un arbre à moto et aurait dormi deux jours consécutifs. Un choix s'installe alors: recommencer depuis le début ou permettre une nouvelle histoire à celui qu'il a toujours aimes, que fera Castiel?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

« Allez monte.

-On va où ? »

J'ouvre la portière de la voiture Mercedes noire à Nathaniel et le laisse entrer avant de la claquer et de monter à mon tour, côté conducteur. Le temps est passé, notre amour s'atténue et se tarit. Hélas, c'est le coup inévitable du sort. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais changer les choses pour de bon, je vais faire renaître ses sentiments devenus habituels. Effacer ces « je t'aime » mécaniquement lancés pendant l'amour. Assez. Je te vaincrais Nathaniel, j'aurais ton cœur une nouvelle fois peu importe ce que ça me coûte. Je démarre la voiture alors qu'il me repose la même question, pensant sans doute que je n'y avais pas prêter attention. Mon regard vient caresser son visage sérieux, inquiété par le temps et la vie. Il ne fait pas ses 22 ans, lorsque je le vois je me demande s'il son corps n'est pas rester à ses 16 ans passés mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas : les cicatrices dans son dos ont disparues, il n'a plus peur de passer la porte de chez lui lorsqu'il rend visite à sa famille. Cela dit, son esprit lui est toujours le même, captivé par le travail et l'épuisement, emplit d'une vague de brume lorsqu'il s'endort. Il fait des cauchemars depuis quelque temps. Je pense que la solitude et la monotonie d'une vie tranquille ne lui convient pas c'est justement pour ça que nous nous sommes engagés dans les forces de l'ordre. Moi pour rester à ses côtés, lui pour oublier sa douleur. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour le soigner et pourtant j'ai longuement chercher, je ne peux que me perdre en petites attentions sans intérêt.

Voyant que je restes silencieux, Nathaniel s'est tut et se contente à présent de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui défile. Je ne lui ai rien dit de ce que nous allions faire de peur qu'il s'y refuse catégoriquement. Mais je veux le soigner pour son anniversaire, je veux qu'il soit heureux avant de réfléchir aux conséquences qui risque fort de ne pas être mineur. Il va m'en vouloir d'ici quelques jours peut-être même quelques heures à vrai dire. Je prend soin d'attirer son attention chaque fois que nous approchons d'un panneau indiquant notre direction mais Nathaniel est loin d'être stupide et après une heure de route un long soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Dis moi où on va. J'en ai assez.

-... Non.

-Alors laisse moi descendre.

-Non plus. »

Il me regarde puis regarde la portière de son côté et l'ouvre sans difficulté malgré la vitesse de la voiture. Ses yeux me menaces, je sais qu'il sautera sans aucune difficulté, il s'est suffisamment retrouver dans ce genre de situation pour être capable de s'enfuir. Je sais aussi qu'il préférera mourir que me laisser dominer son esprit alors je vais sur la bas côté et me gare dans un soupir. Il referme la portière.

« Dis-moi où on va, Castiel.

-C'est ton anniversaire...

-Justement.

-... OK. Un refuge. On va dans un refuge.

-Un refuge ?

-Oui. Pour adopter un chat. »

Nathaniel se mit à rire après un court silence puis repris son calme, prenant un air grave pour me questionner du regard.

« T'es sérieux ?

-Oui. On va adopter un chat que tu sois content ou non, compris ? Merde je suis ton petit copain non ?! Fais moi confiance un peu, j'en ai ras le bol d'être pris pour un con par Monsieur Parfait !

-... Je t'ai jamais pris pour un con.

-Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Ça te fais chier que j'existe peut-être ?

-Putain mais tu vas fermer ta grande gueule ?! Laisse moi parler trois secondes ! Tu sais absolument rien de ce que je ressens OK ?! Je suis le seul à savoir ce que je pense ! »

Je garde le silence et redémarre la voiture pour prendre le chemin du retour, mes doigts tapotent le volant, j'ai conscience enfin, que notre relation est foutu. J'ai fait trop de conneries, j'ai cru savoir trop de choses sur lui alors que je ne savais rien. Je suis trop désagréable pour lui permettre de respirer, je ferais mieux d'en rester là, de continuer cette monotonie qui me torture. Laisser chacun de ses baisers me briser le cœur jusqu'à atteindre mon âme et aller y repêcher le peu de larmes qu'il me restera alors. J'ai mal à la poitrine. Est-ce mon cœur qui cri ? Tout devient noir. Un cri. Mon nom ? Nathaniel, c'est toi qui cri mon nom ?

« Castiel ?

-Hm... ? »

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et regarde sur ma gauche, mes bras me font mal, mes jambes également. Je rencontre son regard brillant de joie comme si... comme si nous étions revenus à notre enfance. Il est si jeune. Son regard se fait sévère alors qu'il dit mon nom plus fort.

« Castiel !

-Quoi... J'suis fatigué laisse moi pioncer.

-Ca fait 2 jours que tu pionces pauvre con.

-... 2 ? Il s'est passé quoi ? … Merde, tu vas bien ?!

-Hein ? Evidement.

-Mais la voiture, je me suis évanouis et...

-La voiture ? Tu étais en moto. Tu t'es pris un arbre.

-... En moto... ?

-Oui. Tu te souviens pas ?

-Non.

-Ca t'apprendra. C'est pas parce que tu à 16 ans que tu peux te permettre des conneries sur la route. Je m'en suis pris plein la gueule à cause de tes conneries, la directrice m'a passer un savon ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas juste venu faire tes corvées ?!

-... mes corvées. La directrice... ? 16 ans ?!

-... Je te laisse te reposer, t'es à la ramasse. Voilà les cours à réviser. »

Il pose des cahiers sur le lit blanc et sort de la chambre en soupirant, pestant entre ses lèvres avec discrétion. Ainsi, j'ai eu un accident de moto hein... Je dois rêver, c'est impossible. Mes yeux se ferment alors que j'essaye de me remémorer la scène. Nous étions dans la voiture pour aller au chenil et puis on s'est disputer, j'ai fait demi-tour. Là tout est devenu noir. Maintenant, je me réveil, Nathaniel est là mais il me parle d'un accident de moto, de 16 ans, de la directrice, de mes corvées ? Je ne comprend rien. Ces choses là n'arrivent pas ? On ne revient pas 6 ans en arrière. Ai-je rêver tout ces moments ? Toute cette peine, cette joie, ces cris, tout ça aurait été imaginaire ? Et mon amour, l'est-il ? C'est impossible. J'ai trop souffert pour que ce ne soit qu'une illusion éphémère. Que se passe-t-il mon Dieu... Explique moi je t'en pris. Dis-moi ce qu'est ce monde où tout est revenus à son commencement.

Le commencement...

Nathaniel et moi ne serions donc pas en couple ? Nos sentiments seraient toujours aussi fort qu'à l'époque ? Aurais-je là la possibilité de revenir sur mes erreurs ? Suis-je... Ai-je la chance de modifier mon passée, mon présent et mon futur ? Alors... Je dois empêcher Nathaniel de m'aimer. Je peux encore lui permettre de ne pas subir notre vie de couple. Je n'ai qu'à disparaître. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Ces tiroirs doivent bien contenir un quelconque produit mortel en forte dose, ou bien ce drap pourrait me pendre, cette fenêtre je pourrais y sauter, ce ciseau je pourrais le planter dans mes veines. Je pourrais aussi, peut-être, garder la vie pour le voir mûrir, grandir, sourire loin de la douleur monotone de notre vie. Devrais-je choisir de lui interdire des sentiments ou simplement le suivre sans jamais rien lui offrir ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

J'aurais jamais du me lever de ce connard de lit à la con putain ! … Bien, du calme. S'énerver ne mènera à rien. Mes points de sutures sont juste en train de me tirer à mort : je vais survivre. Je ferme le sac que mon père m'a apporté. C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation. Je vais revivre ainsi 6 ans de ma vie ? Je n'ai pas vu Nathaniel depuis plusieurs jours, il ne donne pas de nouvelles, j'imagine que ça signifie ce que ça signifie : nous ne sommes plus ensemble et n'avons sans doute jamais vécu notre amour. Cependant... M'aime-t-il... ? Le plus important est de rentrer à la maison. Peut-être que papa sera là ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des lustres... enfin, je ne sais pas. Quel jour sommes nous ? Je cherche des yeux un calendrier et fini par me rabattre sur mon téléphone portable. 20 février 2012. Et merde... Comme par hasard, il fallait que ce soit « cette » date-ci ! Le lendemain du 19 ! Que dois-je faire ? C'était les courses de moto... On avait aussi passer un gamin à tabac... Et ensuite... Je ferme les yeux. Ensuite je suis sorti. J'ai entendu ses cris et... ? Il les a supplié... Tout ce sang m'a fait fuir, je n'aurais pas du. Qu'est devenu ce gamin ? Il faut que je sache. Il est peut-être encore dans l'entrepôt ? Il n'avait porté plainte que le 30. Presque 15 jours après l'agression. C'est ridicule, pourquoi aurait-il attendu out ce temps ? De plus, il ne m'a pas catégoriquement reconnu ce jour là... Merde... C'était qui ce mec ?! Allez rassemble tes esprits... Un type du lycée. Cheveux marrons... Je ne me souviens plus. Était il grand ? Petit ? Moyen ? Bel homme ? Joli garçon ? Peut-être simplement quelconque.

Mon retour à la maison fut saluer avec conviction par les personnes présentes : mon père, Démon et Lysandre. Le premier me pris de haut, le second me fit la fête et le dernier... Le dernier m'en voulait visiblement car il m'asséna un coup violent au visage, j'hésitais à présent à lui raconter tout ce qui m'était arrivé bien que je me sois toujours confié à lui. Tant pis, je dois tout lui dire. Après toutes ces années de confiances... Il me croira. Après des retrouvailles bruyantes, mon père fini par reprendre ses habitudes et repars au travail, je remplie les gamelles de Démon et le caresse encore avant de monter dans ma chambre, suivit de Lysandre, je laisse la porte entrouverte pour lui laisser libre accès. Mon ami s'assoie comme toujours sur le lit et je tire la chaise de mon bureau pour me mettre à cheval dessus, en face de lui.

« Oh, position de confidence ? Que s'est il passé ?

-Reste attentif d'accord, c'est important !

-Promis. Tu peux tout me dire.

-Bien, ne te moque pas...

-... Je... je te le jure, Castiel. »

Sa voix tremble légèrement comme si une vague d'espoir et te surprise l'avait soudainement pris à la gorge. Bêtement, je n'y prête aucune attention et commence non sans mal mon récit. Plus je parles, plus je me trouves ridicule à croire de pareils stupidités mais Lysandre lui est attentif à chacun de mes mots comme si il buvait avidement mes paroles puis, il se leva. Sa main empoigna mon bras, me faisant quitté la chaise, il me bascula sur le lit et vint déposer ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes. Il bloque mes bras de ses mains, mes jambes des siennes, mon corps tout entier est sous son emprise et malgré ma surprise je sens mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors que mes yeux se ferment délicatement, sa langue effleure la mienne et je viens la caresser avec une envie audacieuse, il détache ses lèvres après un baiser passionné, un filet de salive nous lie encore. Je suis gêné, affreusement gêné. Il me fixe sans rien dire un long moment puis se décide enfin à reprendre la parole.

« Je sais que tu aimes Nathaniel, toute cette histoire est... Invraisemblable, vraiment mais puisque tu me le dis je te crois. Et au delà de ça... Je veux profiter de ton histoire.

-Profite ?

-Oui. Jusqu'à ce que tu sortes avec Nathaniel, je veux être ton amant.

-Pardon ?

-Réponds moi. Tu es d'accord ?

-C'est ridicule ! Lysandre arrêtes tes conneries, lâches moi !

-Non ! Je t'aime Castiel ! Je veux qu'on sorte ensemble, juste un peu... pas longtemps... Juste le temps que tu sois de nouveau heureux avec ton Nathy. Je veux goûter au bonheur moi aussi, tu comprends ? Je veux t'aimer et te le montrer même si en échange tu restes passif...

-... OK. C'est d'accord. Mais si je commence à te faire du mal, dis le moi.

-D'accord. »

Son sourire m'envoûta complètement, après de telles paroles, je m'attendais à l'entendre rire, se moquer devant ma réaction mais rien de semblable ne se passa pendant les quelques secondes de silence. Il me serre simplement contre lui, embrassant soigneusement mes lèvres puis mon cou, ses mains se balade sur mes hanches, viennent s'attarder sur mon ventre pour remonter à mon torse. Je frémis sous ses caresses pendant de longues minutes puis me surprend à tirer sur la ceinture de son pantalon, je la lui défais alors que dans un souffle je m'entend murmure que je le veux en moi. Pourquoi ce désir est-il présent ? Pourquoi ses caresses me font-elles chavirer ? Peut-être juste un désir sauvage, harassant. Je gémis plus fortement, me cambre brusquement en fermant les yeux, mes points se serrent sur le draps. Il est en moi. Une présence violente, brûlante, obsédante. Toute mon attention est tournée vers ses halètements, tant d'énergie pour ce plaisir si faible, j'ai mal. Il me fait atrocement mal et pourtant je sens mes hanches bougées pour accentuer des mouvements déjà trop brusques. Mes lèvres laissent filtrés des cris de plaisir, j'en demande encore et encore.

Un plaisir sauvage. Sans sentiment.

Après une longue nuit de sommeil, je m'éveille difficilement, la douleur dans le bas de mon dos est puissante mais ne m'empêche pas de me lever par chance. Lysandre est déjà parti en cours sans me réveiller, j'empoigne mon sac, remplie les gamelles de Démon puis le caresse longuement avant de sortir sous ses aboiements que j'aime à considérer comme des encouragements.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée est plus long que d'habitude mais la joie m'emporte lorsque mon regard se pose sur Nathaniel à l'entrée. En m'approchant je remarque également Lysandre, il semble agacé alors que mon petit blond lui garde le rouge aux jours, yeux baissés, air arrogant : il est si beau quand il est offusqué. Je m'approche encore un peu pour saisir des brides de conversation. Lysandre semble parler de moi, de passé, de futur, et finalement de la veille. Il lui reproche je crois de ne pas avoir été présent, de l'avoir laisser me toucher. Ainsi... Lysandre déballe tout comme ça, d'un coup. Lui qui disait m'aimer crois bon d'éloigner Nathaniel de moi en lui racontant des ébats sans aucun sens ? Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je comptais de toute façon m'éloigner de cet ange avant d'achever de le détruire alors... Alors je vais être lâche et m'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Mes jambes me porte, je cours sans réfléchir pour m'éloigner encore d'eux mais j'entends derrière moi mon nom que l'on cri dans des claquements de semelles sur le sol.

Mon pas se fait plus léger, je m'arrête lentement. Une main chaude empoigne mon bras, je frémis, je reconnais Nathaniel sans aucune difficulté avec ce simple contact si pur et si bouillant, je me retourne vers lui sans rien dire pour ne pas influencer ses paroles.

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, on a cours!

-... Pourquoi tu m'as suivit ?

-Parce que tu es parti à cause de ce qu'a dit Lysandre, ton meilleur et surtout ton seul ami ! Alors je ne sais pas si tu as peur que le fait d'être gay pose problème mais sache que non, on s'en fout tous de vos orientations à tout les deux. Et même si.. Même si je suis déçu que tu l'ai choisi lui malgré ma déclaration... rien ne changera.

-Ta... Déclaration... ?

-Oui, souviens toi. Je te l'ai faite le jour de ton accident.

-Le 19 février ? On ne me fait pas de déclaration les 19 février !

-Pardon ?

-... Rien, laisse tomber. De toute façon ce jour là ou un autre, tu ne m'intéresses pas !

-Inutile d'être si brusque. »

Il me relâche en me lançant un regard accusateur, visiblement très vexé. Je sens un pincement au cœur, plus qu'un pincement à vrai dire... Une brûlure atroce, insoutenable. Je regrette tant ces paroles ridicules ! Mes yeux s'embrume alors qu'il s'éloigne vers le lycée, je sens une larmes glacées couler de mes yeux, glisser sur ma joue, descendre dans mon cou pour finalement se loger dans le col de mon haut. A peine ai-je fini de décrire en ma mémoire le visage joyeux de Nathaniel qu'il s'efface déjà sous la distance, les larmes déferlent, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le banc. Jamais je n'aurais du lui dire cela, jamais je n'aurais du le laisser me rattraper. Il aurait suffit de l'éviter jusqu'au restant de mes jours.

De mes nouveaux jours.


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis toujours, le monde se moque de moi. Depuis toujours, je crains de devoir abandonner ce que j'aime, ce qui compte. Depuis toujours, et à jamais, je pense que la mort a le parfum le plus doux du monde. Parfois, j'ai juste envie de m'éteindre. Parfois, j'ai juste envie de t'atteindre. Parfois mon monde tout entier s'écroule. Parfois je voudrais bien rentrer dans le moule. Parfois, la vie se moque de moi. A chaque fois je reviens vers toi. Depuis tout ce temps, depuis toutes ces larmes, je ne vois qu'une chose : toi. Si je le pouvais, bon sang je te jure que si je le pouvais je t'oublierais ! Toutes ces douleurs, ces peurs, ces hontes et puis ces doutes inlassablement encrés en moi... Comme j'aimerais qu'il disparaisse.

Lysandre me caresse encore, j'essaye désespérément de m'abandonner à lui, de me raccrocher au plaisir pour oublier comme tu me manques mais rien n'y fait, Nathaniel. Rien n'y fait, peu importe qui me côtoie : je ne vois que toi. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne vois que ton visage en fermant les yeux, si longtemps que je ne penses qu'à toi, mon aimé. Pourtant, tout cela est belle et bien fini, je dois me remettre, je dois m'habituer. Un jour, je quitterais Lysandre, j'écumerais les bars, sans doute je n'aurais qu'un malheureux travail de serveur mais au-delà de tout cela... Tu me manque déjà tant, Nathaniel.

La musique. Enivrante, envoûtante, absorbante. La musique qui se lit à l'âme et aux pensées. Pour moi, cette musique est un plaisir douloureux. Tant de souvenirs. Lorsque je ferme les yeux j'entends encore les cris autour de moi, les applaudissements, les fans en délire sautant sur place en hurlant... tout est si sombre dans cette salle. Seule la scène est éclairée par des lumières vives et aveuglantes. Je transpire. Je chante mon âme, je joue mon cœur, j'invente mes rêves, je détruis mes espoirs : je crée ce que j'aime, ce que je déteste, ce que j'adule, ce qui me révulse. A ce moment, celui où je détourne les yeux du présent vers le passé, je suis chanteur. Il fait si sombre, l'air est si chaud et bruyant. Tant de souvenirs, trop douloureux pour être oublié, qui s'envolent et se dépose sur chacun des interlocuteurs. Tout mon amour pour Castiel qui se glisse entre mes lèvres, qui pleur dans les notes de sa guitare et puis je me déclare encore et encore à lui.

_Une petite flamme brûle au bord de mon coeur.__  
__Sans prévenir, elle s'est transformée en une passion brûlante.__  
__Mon papillon, voletant çà et là avec peine,__  
__Est tombé au creux de tes mains._

Encore et encore je veux qu'il sache comme mes sentiments sont vrais, comme ils sont sincères. Je voudrais qu'il comprenne à quel point je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, à quelle point ça me fait mal ! Bon sang... S'il savait...

_Je veux t'embrasser, je veux que tu me dises  
Que tu ne penses pas que c'est une erreur.  
Je veux que tu m'embrasses, je veux que tu me refasses à ta façon.  
Je veux me noyer dans ce moment de fascination. _

J'imagine presque malgré moi ses lèvres se glisser sur les miennes, je sens les larmes qui me viennent. Si j'avais su que l'amour n'est que souffrance jamais je ne l'aurais aimer ainsi. Non, je l'aurais aimer bien plus pour sentir encore mon cœur qui se détruit à sa présence.

_A chaque seconde qui passe, il est de plus en plus dur pour moi de me retenir.  
Si c'est cela l'amour, je veux bien le porter sur mes épaules.  
Cet "étrange sentiment" est devenu un immense désir insupportable.  
Je te suivrais jusqu'à la fin du monde s'il le fallait. _

Je voudrais que la fin du monde soit déjà là, ainsi je l'y suivrais, il m'y abandonnerait, je l'y oublierais enfin et au final... Il y accompagnera son chère Nathaniel, son si chère et si aimé Nathaniel...

_Ce rêve n'est jamais revenu.  
Il n'y a aucune chance pour nous dans ce monde.  
Si nous nous touchons, je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais revenir en arrière et c'est très bien comme ça.  
Tu es tout pour moi au monde. _

Et pourtant mon Castiel... Pourquoi bien que tu sois tout pour moi je serais près à t'oublier, à m'effacer, j'attends simplement que tu puisses être heureux car je suis conscients en mon cœur que je te permets d'oublier quelques secondes ton amour.

_Je veux t'embrasser, je veux que tu me dises  
Que tu ne penses pas que c'est une erreur.  
Je veux que tu m'embrasses, je veux que tu me refasses à ta façon.  
Je veux me noyer dans ce moment de fascination._

Je suis attirée par toi comme un aimant.  
Même si je partais, nous nous retrouverions à nouveau.  
Je t'ai touché, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et c'est très bien comme ça.  
Tu es tout pour moi au monde. 

Magnet. Lola et Leon, Vocaloid. Une chanson si parfaite pour mes sentiments, la voici que je chante, que je cris, que je pleurs. Malgré tout ils applaudissent. Ils ne voient pas, ils ne savent pas que cette chanson est mon plus grand désespoir.

Dans les coulisses après un concert minable. Je passe ma main dans ma chevelure rougeâtre, Lysandre me fixe à travers le miroir. Je lui lance un misérable sourire, mes yeux éteints lui signifiant que je n'ai pas très envie qu'il m'enlace. Mais il le savait déjà, il me rend tristement mon sourire et commence à se changer. Nous avons toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, pourtant rien y fait : il est toujours aussi mystérieux pour moi, je ne le comprend pas.

Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps, il semble même qu'il commence à se lever quand nous sortons enfin du vieux bar délabré, je reste un moment à regarder le ciel se coloré de rose et d'orange et soupir, ce orange vire au jaune. Aussi jaune que les cheveux de Nathaniel. Ailleurs, le bleu me le rappel également, le rouge couleur de notre amour, le blanc des nuages couleurs de nos différences comme il disait. Comme il me disait encore il y a quelques mois avant que je ne le rembarre complètement comme le parfait idiot que je suis. C'est dingue, quand je ferme les yeux j'entends sa voix qui m'appelle.

« Castiel ! »

Si doux...

« Castiel putain ! »

Si mélodieux...

« Castiel je vais te castrer merde ! »

Si... Si présent entre mes jambes ? Je rouvre les yeux et les plonges dans le regard déterminé de Nathaniel avant de les glisser le long de son bras, je sursaute en voyant sa main durement serrée sur mes parties génitales.

« Dégages ta main de là ! T'es malade ! Si tu veux la toucher attends qu'on soit à l'hotel !

-Pardon ? J'essayais d'attirer ton attention imbécile !

-En me faisant bander ? Bravo très réussis ! »

Je rougis à mes propres mots, ils semblent d'abord assez contrarié voir outré par mes propos mais un sourire moqueur apparaît sur ses lèvres pour finir par sonner comme un rire sadique et cruel destiner uniquement à me montrer que non, ce n'était pas le but...


	4. Chapter 4

Merci de vous rendre sur mon blog skyrock pour le chapitre 4 qui comporte des images et que je ne peux donc pas publier ici...  
yakayukoi-akayuki-ookami 


	5. Chapter 5

A présent que j'ai compris, maintenant que je sais que ce qui clochait dans notre couple c'était moi, je veux tout réparer. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai la sensation qu'il tente de me rendre jaloux avec son idiote de petite amie. Elle ne le regarde même pas amoureusement, tout juste gentiment. Sans compter qu'elle ne sait sûrement rien de la vie de mon Nathy, quelle stupide petite arrogante... Si j'avais à montrer qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas plus à lui qu'à un stylo, il me suffirait de lui dire de le jeter pour un autre mais je n'irais pas jusques là, elle ne mérite absolument pas que je m'attire la haine de Nathaniel: il ne sera pas vraiment ravi que je lui pique sa copine même si c'est à contre cœur. Sans réfléchir, j'arrive finalement au lycée, il est encore tôt, j'ai le temps de le convaincre de sortir avec moi, peut-être même de parler sérieusement avec lui. Trop de sérieux dès le début de la relation... N'est ce pas un peu précipité? Passer à une relation d'adulte si vite, c'est une césure. C'est trop précipité, je suis fichu! Je dois pouvoir lui parler des choses essentielles, savoir ce qu'il désire avant tout et ce en 20 minutes maximum. Ahah. Je vais aller me tirer une balle, ce sera beaucoup plus rapide et efficace. Reprenons notre sérieux... Si j'arrive à le trouver en 5 minutes, je me déclare en deux et le reste j'essaye de le comprendre tout simplement même s'il est très complexe. Je peux le faire, j'en suis sur, rien ne m'empêche de le chérir.

Mais cette fille... Cette peste, cette garce me sépare de toi ! Que suis-je censé faire ?! Je dois l'éloigner de ton cœur Nathaniel, je dois le faire pour toi... Pour toi Nathaniel... Je vais faire en sorte que JAMAIS elle ne soit à tes côtés une nouvelle fois. Je t'aime mon Nathaniel, je t'aime tant si tu savais ! Et j'ai beau me le répéter encore et encore, sans relâche, sans cesse, sans jamais te le dire, rien ne peut atténuer mes sentiments car tu vois, sans toi j'ai conscience que je ne serais rien. J'ai peur. J'ai peur Nathaniel, que dois-je faire ?

Je me poste devant mon ordinateur, mes pensées sont embrouillées depuis si longtemps... Je ne peux pas croire que tu aimes cette petite... conne. Oui, cette petite conne qui se jette chaque fois à ton cou et viens caresser tes lèvres des siennes ! Je vais trouver son adresse, regardes moi Nathaniel : si je fais tout ça c'est pour toi ! Pour toi mon amour ! Toi que j'aime tant ! Et c'est pour toi que je perds la tête maintenant, peu importe mon avenir si je ne peux pas le concevoir avec toi ! Si tu savais jusqu'où j'irais... Juste pour ton amour... Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'elle mon Nathy, tu ne veux que moi pas vrai ? Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai son adresse, je vais régler le problème maintenant. Tu n'aurais plus à souffrir de notre séparation, et moi non plus.

Je me relève et sors de chez moi, je sens mon cœur qui bat calmement, dansant dans ma poitrine. Sur tous le trajet, je ne réfléchis pas, c'est à peine si je regarde autour de moi. Puis, mécaniquement, je m'arrête, statut un instant devant la maison endormie. Me voilà chez elle. Ne t'en fais pas mon Nathy, bientôt elle ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir... On sera juste nous deux. Je t'aime Nathaniel... La nuit est tombée, je me glisse lentement, doucement chez elle, sous ce toit qui l'abrite. Passant par la fenêtre, j'atterris dans le salon, où es sa chambre ? Je l'ignore. Je marche alors lentement, cherchant calmement ma proie, celle que j'ai décidé de tuer. Soudain, je la sens, toute proche... J'avance vers une porte entrouverte donnant sur la cuisine. La seule lumière est celle du frigidaire dont la porte entrebâillée laisse filtrer une douce fraîcheur.

J'entre en la cherchant des yeux puis je la vois. Elle est répugnante de ce pyjama, avec un froid pareil elle laisse ses jambes nues sortant d'un mini-short rose décoré de fraises ridiculement enfantine. Son haut assorti laisse voir son ventre excessivement mince. En y repensant, quand le dégoût de sa vue passe, elle m'a semblé affreusement maigre, ses os, ses côtes, je devinais tout sous sa peau. J'avance d'un pas, ma semelle émet un doux son sur le sol, elle se retourne avec surprise et me défigure un moment. Un sourire est sur le point d'apparaitre sur son visage mais lorsqu'elle croise mon regard, elle lâche son verre qui vient éclater en une centaine de débris luisant sur le sol, le liquide blanc qu'il contenait se répand jusqu'à mes baskets. Elle va hurler. Je referme durement mes doigts sur sa gorge frêle, je serre de toutes mes forces, sa bouche s'ouvre dans un hurlement muet, ses ongles viennent se planter dans mes mains, ses yeux se révulsent, virent au rouge, elle s'agite, convulse presque, puis plus rien. En quelques minutes elle ne bouge plus. Elle a le regard ouvert et éteint, le corps las, la bouche tordue en un rictus répugnant, je la relâche et la laisse tomber au sol avant de repartir comme je suis arrivé.

Une fois chez moi, je m'allonge sur mon lit sans me déshabiller, je garde les yeux inlassablement ouverts. Je ne regrette rien, Nathaniel, on est fait pour être ensemble dans la nuit, dans ma nuit, et ce peu importe les circonstances.

Je suis entre deux temps, à la frontière du présent et du futur. Maintenant, rien ne pourra être pareil. M'aimeras-tu plus ? À jamais ? Nathaniel, quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que mon amour pour toi n'a jamais été aussi sincère, aussi fort qu'à présent. J'ai cessé d'attendre que tu me parles. À présent, quoi qu'il advienne, je te comprendrais sans que tu ais à m'expliquer. Est-ce ça « aimer » ? Comprendre et entendre sans avoir à dire ? Agir encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit réunis, si loin de la douleur, si près du prochain sacrifice. Je meurs d'envie d'être à tes côtés, si tu savais. J'espère au fond de moi que ce que j'ai fait ne fera pas naître haine et dégoût dans ton cœur, vis-à-vis du meurtrier que je suis devenu.

Je me lève après une nuit difficile, mon cœur ressent enfin les complications de l'événement, que dois-je faire ? Me rendre ? Ne rien dire ? Ai-je laissé des traces de mon passage dans cette cuisine ?! Bon sang Nathaniel... Qu'ai-je fait... Pourquoi ai-je encore déconner putain... J'aurais dû venir te parler, pas la tuer !

Je descends, le visage décomposé. J'entre dans la cuisine et ce que je vois me glace le sang. Par la fenêtre, une voiture de fenêtre. Je me précipite à la porte et l'ouvre, deux agents s'avancent vers moi, la mine grave. Je m'apprête à tendre les bras, à laisser les menottes me cisailler les poignets mais ce que j'entends me pétrifie brusquement, je suis abasourdie.

« Bonjour jeune homme, dis le premier agent. On peut te poser quelques questions ?

-Oui, entrez. »

Je leur cède le passage et les conduits au salon. Pourquoi voudraient-ils me parler et non m'arrêter ? Je leur fais alors signe de s'asseoir et prend place sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« Tu es Castiel, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Nous voudrions te questionner sur un de tes camarades de classe.

-Qui ?

-Nathaniel.

-Nathaniel, commençais-je. Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Nous ne savons pas encore. »

Restant immobile, je les défigure longuement, un à un. Comment expliquer cette situation ? Il ne me parle pas de la fille... Pourquoi ne parlent-ils pas d'elle ? Elle est bien morte non ? Si elle ne l'était pas elle m'aurait dénoncé ! Et puis je l'ai étranglée pendant 5 minutes, il en faut 4 pour venir à bout d'un homme alors de cette frêle écervelée, je ne vois pas ! Du calme. Je connais les techniques des flics puisque j'en suis un. Alors.. Déjà, je suis sur qu'il ne me soupçonne de rien.

« Je vous écoutes, dis-je calmement. Que voulez vous savoir sur lui ?

-Est-il violent ?

-Violent ? Nath ? Sûrement pas ! Au contraire.

-Depuis combien de temps le connaissez vous ?

-Depuis qu'on a 5 ou 6 ans je crois. »

Les deux hommes me regardent avec insistance, ils savent que je ne mens pas c'est chose sur mais cela dit... je crois qu'ils savent aussi que je cache quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux une seconde puis les rouvres et les fixe un à un.

« Autre chose messieurs ? »

Ils ne disent rien, me défigurant calmement. Ils se lancent un regard rapide puis le plus âgé me regarde d'un air grave.

« Castiel, nous le soupçonnons d'avoir assassiné sa petite amie.

-... Aoimaru ?

-Oui. Vous étiez au courant ?

-Non, vous me l'apprenez. »

Par chance, ma surprise n'est pas fausse. Ils ne peuvent pas me soupçonner car ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je suis étonné non pas par la mort de cette idiote mais par le fait qu'ils accusent mon Nathaniel... Pourquoi lui, franchement ? Il est doux comme un agneau... Bon sang mon chéri... Que se passe-t-il donc ? Pourquoi toi mon tendre aimé... Quelle stupidité ! Les flics sont donc tous des incapables...

« Nathaniel n'a rien fais, commençais-je d'une voix tremblante. Il en serait incapable.

-En es-tu sur ?

-Évidement ! Il est... Il est trop doux pour ce genre de chose ! Le simple fait d'arracher d l'herbe lui donne des frissons, je sais ce que je dis ! »

Ils me regardent un moment puis se relève et me disent qu'ils doivent prendre congé et me rappellerons. J'acquiesce et les raccompagnes à la porte que je referme ensuite. Ma main reste un moment sur la poignée avant de s'en détacher. Je retourne dans la cuisine et me serre une tasse de café puis une seconde que je tends à mon père silencieux depuis l'arrivée des policiers.

« Ils voulaient quoi, cette fois ? Questionna-t-il d'une vois discrète.

-Rien, t'en fais pas. Ils ne vont pas m'arrêter. »

Papa semble habitué à ce que je me fasse embarquer chez les flics... Ça me fait mal, surtout que je sais à présent qu'il mourra dans quelques années sans qu'on se soit réellement reparlé depuis la mort de maman. Quoi que je fasse, il me regarde toujours de ses yeux vides, sans rien me dire, sans rien penser. Je crois, qu'au fond, il ne pense qu'à maman, toujours. Moi, a fait longtemps que je me suis fait à cette idée de ne plus jamais la revoir mais lui a beaucoup plus de mal, je ne saurais dire pourquoi d'ailleurs... ça remonte à si longtemps maintenant ! Déjà des années. Quoi que... Mon regard se tourne vers le calendrier. On est le 20 février 2013. Ça fait donc 6 ans... C'est quand même énorme, non? Pas assez pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée apparemment.

Avec du recul, il ne me parait plus aussi indifférent à mes actions... j'aurais du faire attention à lui avant sa mort. Ça me fait su bizarre de le voir devant moi, ainsi.

Bien, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Que devrais-je faire ? Ils soupçonnent bêtement mon petit chéri alors qu'il est évident qu'il n'a rien fait ! Ses belles mains n'ont rien à faire sur le cou de cette prostipute. Ce mot existe ? Ah peu importe ! Je dois trouver une solution au plus vite sans risquer de le blesser. Comment le sortir de cette situation ?! Bon sang Castiel réfléchis !

Du calme... OK... Je l'ai tué. Je suis coupable mais si je me rend... Si je me rend alors je serais séparer de mon amour... Surtout que je n'ai aucune circonstance atténuante. A mon âge, je ne finirais pas en prison normalement mais plutôt en maison de redressement. J'aurais pu attendre sérieux... Dans un an et 2 mois j'étais majeur ! Heu... ça n'aurait pas été mieux en fait. Je sais comment ça se passe en prison, c'est affreux tout simplement. Bien sur, en maison de redressement c'est tellement bien ! Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est moi ou c'est lui... Je dois me rendre.


	6. Chapter 6

En sortant de chez moi, je me retrouver blouit par la beaut du ciel d'un bleu extravagant. Parcouru d'un voile blanc, de montagne de coton, rien ne semble plus paisible que ce ravissant ciel d'hiver. Je marche, la t te riv e vers le ciel et je finis enfin par m'arr ter sous la fen tre de Nathaniel. Les lumi res sont allum es, le blond est dos la fen tre, les bras dans le dos, je devine travers le mur opaque des menottes qui cisaille ses sensibles poignets. Un policier passe, celui de tout l'heure, il fouille l'appartement, les parents de Nathaniel sont sur le perron : il me regarde sans rien dire. Je baisse les yeux vers eux et leur sourit faiblement, j'ai g ch leur vie, je m'en rend compte maintenant. Alors je prend mon courage deux mains. J'avance lentement vers la porte, j'avance sans rien dire, je passe le battant de bois et d'acier, je gravis les tages et finalement, je m'arr te devant la porte 76, celle de Nathaniel. Troisi me tage, porte de droite, elle est entrouverte. J'entre.  
Les regards se tournent vers moi, celui de Nathaniel se plante sur mon visage, je suis sur qu'il a comprit, au fond de lui, je suis sur qu'il sait d j ce que j'ai fait. Sait-il pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Je l'ignore. Mais j'esp re passionn ment qu'il finira par ne plus m'en vouloir. Les policiers me laissent passer, trangement. Ils doivent penser que je lui ferais cracher le morceau ces idiots... Peu importe, je m'avance vers ce blond magnifique dont les yeux luisants transpercent mon me. Je pose ma main sur sa joue fr missante.  
Je suis d sol , Nathaniel. Commen ais-je d'une voix discr te. Je pensais pas qu'ils allaient venir t'arr ter. Tu sais... J'ai fait a pour nous, Nathaniel. Si tu savais comme je t'aime... T'as m me pas id e quel point j'ai pens que a aiderait.  
-De quoi tu parles... ?  
-Je t'aime, Nath. Je suis fou de toi, depuis toutes ces ann es, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Nathaniel me regarde sans oser me r pondre, je vois ses l vres qui s'entrouvrent puis se referment, elles semblent humides et chaudes. Accueillante. Je viens d poser les miennes sur celles-ci je profite d'un baiser sens unique contre une bouche tremblante puis je le relache, mon regard triste se perd dans ses yeux perdus. Je me redresse alors et je regarde un policier.  
D tachez le. J'ai tu Aoimaru. Et l ... Tout s'acc l re. Un homme me plaque au mur, tenant fermement ma nuque, il me bloque de sa jambe, attrape un de mes bras qu'il attache un bracelet de la menotte, il fait de m me avec le second et je me retrouve ainsi, pitoyablement et brusquement menott . Direction ce lieu maudit qu'est le tribunal. Nathaniel est d tach , il me regarde avec d go t, je ne suis plus rien face lui. Plus qu'un corps r pugnant, un homme qui a d truit sa vie. Pour ne pas l'affronter, je ferme les yeux. J'entends la voix sourde me dicter mes droits, m' noncer des mots auxquels je ne fais absolument pas attention, je murmure int rieurement, je ne veux pas qu'on entende mes excuses pitoyables, mes excuses douloureuses. Je ne m'en veux pas d'avoir tuer celle qui me volait mon homme, je m'en veux d'avoir impliqu ce dernier dans ces probl mes.  
On m'installe dans la salle d'interrogatoire, on me propose un caf que je refuse : je connais la technique. Un homme s'assoie sur une chaise en face de moi, nous sommes s par par la table. Un autre s'assoie sur le bord de cette derni re, les deux regards plant s sur moi m'accuse sans h siter.  
Pouvez vous nous redire de quoi vous tes coupable ?  
-Je l'ai dit, r pondis-je. J'ai tu Aoimaru, la petite amie de celui que j'aime depuis des ann es : Nathaniel. Ils se regardent puis soupir, l'interrogatoire aura t court. Ils crivent mes aveux, je leur r sume tout ce qu'il c'est pass la nuit du meurtre sans omettre les d tails que je suis le seul conna tre : l'expression de terreur, les cris touff s, le verre qui se brise violemment sur le sol. Le plaisir dans mes yeux, les frissons de satisfactions. Je ne cache rien ces hommes ridicules. On me fait signer le papier que je ne prends m me pas la peine de relire puis on m'emm ne dans une cellule isol e. Une fois les menottes retir es, je m'assoie sur le lit inconfortable fais de m tal. Le monde est fig autour de moi, pourtant le temps s' coule encore, inlassablement. Mais rien ne bouge. Je ne vois pas dehors. Quand je l ve la t te je vois le plafond, lorsque je la baisse je vois un sol, j'ai beau tourn sur moi m me, je ne vois que des pierres, du b ton durement soud , et ces barreaux. Ces barreaux gel s qui n'ont que faire de la douleur de ceux qui les ont forg s... Ils emprisonnent... Brisent les libert s sans m me se courber.  
Penses-tu encore moi ? A toutes ces ann es pass es ensemble... C'est vrai, on ne s'entendait pas vraiment mais... malgr tout... J'esp re que tu te souviens. Mes yeux se ferm rent cette pens e, mon corps s'affale lourdement sur le lit.  
La cour a d lib r e et condamne le coupable une peine de vingt ans de prison. 20 ans plus tard...  
Le soleil du jour m' blouit brusquement, je ferme un il en levant la t te vers l'immensit du ciel. Je regarde autour de moi alors que je passe les grandes portes de la prison. 20 ans sont pass s, d j ... C'est norme. Je passe pas main dans mes cheveux noirs, je n'avais h las pas pu les reteindre en rouge... Cela dit, 36 ans, a aurait t particuli rement ridicule. Je rebaisse la t te pour regarder face moi, au loin... L , au bout de la rue... une tignasse blonde. Je reste immobile en le regardant, je sens mes larmes qui montent lentement mes yeux. Je suis tellement... tellement heureux. Il me regarde, fixement, un sourire doux accroch ses l vres.  
Nathaniel traverse la rue, son regard fig dans le mien. Puis une voiture qui acc l re brusquement, le blond se fige en voyant la voiture, je m' lance pour le sortir de sa trajectoire. Par chance, il r agit, il s' carte, la voiture tourne pour se remettre face lui et j'aper ois, au volant... cet homme aux cheveux blanc. Nathaniel part en courant, la voiture le percute violemment puis vient d raper, l'homme aux yeux vairons sort de la voiture avec un sourire satisfait, je l'entends, il me parle.  
Tu aurais du faire un meilleur choix, Castiel. Il prit une arme dans sa veste, il en retire la s curit puis le pose sur sa gorge, le canon dirig vers son menton, il me regarde tranquillement.  
A bient t. Un bruit sourd, il tire et s' croule lourdement sur le sol. Ma premi re r action ? Je ne sais plus vraiment... je me souviens avoir couru vers le corps ensanglant de Nathaniel, je me rappel l'avoir serrer contre moi, avoir endurer l'absence de battement de son c ur, l'avoir serr tellement fort que le sang ne circulait plus dans mes bras... Je me souviens avoir esp rer que ses yeux s'ouvrent, avoir refuser de le l cher l'arriver de l'ambulance. Je me souviens des larmes aveugles qui coulaient abondamment sur mon visage, qui chutait doucement sur le visage blanc de ce gar on, de cet homme pr sent dont l'absence m'avait manqu pendant vingt longues ann es... Je me souviens aussi, que tout est de ma faute. Que je n'avais pas su calmer la rage de Lysandre, que j'ai provoqu leur mort, que l'un m'a pardonn alors que l'autre n'avait rien pour rester accroch la raison. Je me rappel... que si je n'avais pas tu cette jeune fille... cette jeune fille dont la seule faute tait d'aimer le m me homme que moi...  
Aujourd'hui encore, un an plus tard, jour pour jour, je me souviens de ma douleur ce moment. Je me souviens ne pas avoir t l'enterrement de Nathaniel. Et maintenant que mon corps chute vers le sol, je me souviens que ma vie tait parfaite avant ce saut dans le temps. 


End file.
